nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlock Guide
Please note that in some skills you have to have a minimum number of points for Race, Pursuit, Explorer if you want to learn another. Level 1 Events *Tutorial Visualisation Vinyls: ''' *Meridian Level 2 '''Events *'Circuit: 'Camden Hills, Camden *'Sprint: 'Chinatown Delivery, Palmont *'Sprint: 'Construction Route, Palmont *'Sprint: 'Old Quarter, Palmont *'Sprint: 'Welcome To Palmont, Palmnot *'Meeting Place: 'Riverfront Stadium, Rockport *'Meeting Place: 'Hickley Field, Rosewood Driver Skills *'Race: 'Rapid Fire *'Pursuit: 'Untouchable (1/5), Rampage (1/3) *'Explore:' Tycoon (1/5) Performance Parts *T1 - Improved Transmission Level 3 Events *'Sprint: 'Mason Street, Palmont *'Circuit: 'Silk Road, Palmont *'Team Escape:' Outlaws Driver Skills *'Race: 'Perfect Start (1/5), Catch Up (1/3), *'Pursuit: 'Ram (1/5) *'Explore: 'Radar (1/3) Performance Parts *T1 - Improved Transmission Level 4 Events *'Sprint: T1 -' Main Street, Downtown Palmont *'Team Escape:' Home Run Driver Skills *'Race:' Extended Nitrous (1/5), Rolling Fortress (1/3) *'Pursuit: 'Cooldown (1/3), Evasion (1/3) Level 5 Events *'Sprint: 'Silverton Way, Silverton *'Team Escape:' Late Departure Cars *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Charger R/T *Volkswagen Scirocco Visualisation Vinyls: ''' *Tiotal, Chicane, Linear '''Driver Skills *'Race: 'Jumpstart (1/2) *'Pursuit:' Demolition Man (1/3) *'Explore: 'Socialite (1/5), Lightning Reflex (1/3) Level 6 Events *'Circuit: 'Lucky Towers, Silverton Driver Skills *'Race: 'Strong Finisher (1/2) Level 7 Events *'Circuit: 'North Broadway, Silverton *'Team Escape: 'All In Cars *Pontiac GTO '65, Chevrolet Chevelle SS Visualisation Vinyls *Vandal Level 8 Events *'Circuit: 'North Road , Palmont Driver Skills *'Race: 'Traffic Cop (1/3) Level 9 Events *'Sprint: 'Starlight Street, Silverton Driver Skills *'Explore: 'Most Wanted (1/3) Level 10 Events *'Sprint: T1 -' Clubhouse & Hollis, Rosewood *'Team Escape: 'Compromised Cars *Dodge Charger R/T *Mazda RX-7 *Mazda MX-5 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition *Volkswagen Golf R32 Visualisation Vinyls *Eikon, Inkee Driver Skills *'Race: 'Perfect Start (2/5) *'Pursuit:' Terminator (1/3), Untouchable (2/5) *'Explore: 'Lightning Reflex (2/3) Level 11 Events *'Circuit: 'Rosewood Park Loop, Rosewood Driver Skills *'Pursuit:' Demolition Man (2/3) *'Explore: 'Radar (2/3) Level 12 Events *'Sprint: 'Chancellor & Campus, Rosewood Cars *Volkswagen Scirocco Zack Edition Driver Skills *'Race: 'Extended Nitrous (2/5), Rapid Fire (2/3) *'Pursuit: 'Ram (2/5), Cooldown (2/3) Other *Extra Car Slot Level 13 Events *'Circuit:' College Mall, Rosewood Driver Skills *'Race: 'Catch Up (2/3) Level 14 Events *'Sprint: 'Stadium & HWY 99, Rosewood Driver Skills *'Race: 'Traffic Cop (2/3), Rolling Fortress (2/3) *'Pursuit:' Evasion (2/3) Level 15 Events *'Sprint: T2 -' Lincoln Boulevard, Palmont *'Circuit: 'Rosewood Central, Rosewood *'Team Escape: 'Most Wanted Cars *BMW Z4 M Coupe *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI Visualisation Vinyls *Kerosene, Nomad Driver Skills *'Race: 'Nerves of Steel (1/3) *'Explore: 'Socialite (2/2), Lightning Reflex (3/3) Level 16 Events *'Sprint: 'Diamond & Union , Rosewood Driver Skills *'Race: 'Strong Finisher (2/2) Level 17 Events *'Circuit: 'Park Boundary, Rosewood Visualisation Vinyls *Hatch Driver Skills *'Race:' Perfect Start (3/5), Dragster (1/3) *'Pursuit:' Demolition Man (3/3), Rampage (2/3) Level 18 *'Sprint: T2 - 'Rockridge & Union, Rosewood *'Pursuit Skill: 'Terminator (2/5), Untouchable (3/5) Level 19 Events *'Sprint: T3 - 'North Bay & Harbour, Camden *'Circuit: 'University Way, Fortuna Driver Skills *'Radar: 'Radar (3/3), Most Wanted (2/3) Level 20 Events *'Sprint: 'Bristol & Diamond, Camden *'Circuit: 'Skyline Avenue, Fortuna *'Circuit:' Hastings, Rockport *'Circuit: 'Oil Refinery, Camden Cars *Chevrolet El Camino SS Blue Juggernaut Edition *Lexus IS F *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Nissan 370Z Z34 Visualisation Vinyls *Solo, Shapes, Visor Driver Skills *'Race: 'Extended Nitrous (3/5), Need for Speed (1/3) *'Pursuit:' Cooldown (3/3) *'Explore: 'Tycoon (3/5) Level 21 Events *'Sprint: 'Verona Tunnel, Fortuna *'Sprint: 'Valley & State, Rockport *'Circuit: 'Bay Bridge, Camden Driver Skills *'Race: 'Super Shot (1/3) *'Pursuit: 'Ram (3/5) Level 22 Events *'Sprint: 'North Bellezza, Fortuna *'Circuit: 'Little Italy, Rockport *'Sprint: 'Ironhorse & Coast, Camden *'Team Escape:' Underground, Rockport Cars ''' *Nissan 350Z Z33 Underground 2 Edition *Mazda RX-7 Battle Machine Edition '''Driver Skills *'Race Skill: 'Rapid Fire (3/3) Level 23 Events *'Sprint: 'West Park & Lyons, Rockport *'Circuit: 'Camden Tunnel, Camden *'Circuit: 'Ocean View, Fortuna Driver Skills *'Race:' Catch Up (3/3), Traffic Cop (3/3) Level 24 Events *'Sprint: T3 - 'Camden & Route 55, Camden *'Sprint: 'York Road, Fortuna *'Circuit:' Financial District, Rockport Driver Skills *'Race: 'Perfect Start (4/5), Rolling Fortress (3/3) Level 25 Events *'Sprint: T1 -' Beacon & Station, Camden *'Sprint:' Lyons & HWY 201, Rockport *'Circuit: 'Condo Row, Fortuna Cars ''' *Audi S5 *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Porsche Cayman S *Lotus Elise *Toyota Supra '''Visualisation Vinyls *Vudu Driver Skills *'Race: 'Nerves of Steel (2/3) Level 26 Events *'Sprint:' Agostini Avenue, Fortuna *'Sprint: 'State & Warrent, Camden *'Sprint: 'West Park & Forest, Rockport Driver Skills *'Pursuit:' Terminator (3/3), Untouchable (4/5) Level 27 Events *'Circuit: 'College Asylum, Rosewood *'Sprint: 'Riverfront & Green, Rockport Cars ''' *Audi RS 4 *Audi TT RS Coupé *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 '''Driver Skills *'Race: 'Dragster (2/3) *'Pursuit: 'Evasion (3/3), Rampage (3/3) Level 28 Events *'Sprint:' Rosewood & Lyons, Rosewood *'Sprint:' Seaside Interchange, Rockport *'Team Escape:' High Stakes, Fortuna Driver Skills *'Race:' Extended Nitrous (4/5) Level 29 Events *'Sprint: 'Lion's Challenge, Rockport *'Circuit: 'Brooks Street, Silverton Driver Skills *'Explore: 'Most Wanted (3/3), Tycoon (4/5) Level 30 Events *'Sprint: T3 - 'HWY 99 & State, Rosewood *'Sprint: T2 - 'Stadium & HWY 99, Rosewood *'Circuit:' Beachfront, Kempton Cars *Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Nissan GT-R R35 Visualisation Vinyls *Maskirovka Driver Skills *'Race: 'Need for Speed (2/3) *'Pursuit: 'Ram (4/5) Level 31 Events *'Sprint: 'Dover and Lepus, Kempton *'Circuit: 'Route 55, Camden Driver Skills *'Race: 'Perfect Start (5/5), Level 32 Events *'Sprint: 'Waterfront Road, Kempton *'Circuit: T2 - 'Campbell Tunnel, Palmont Level 33 Events *'Sprint: 'Heritage & Campus, Rosewood *'Circuit:' Dover Street, Kempton Level 34 Events *'Circuit: 'Kempton Docks, Kempton *'Circuit: 'Savannah Street, Silverton Driver Skills *'Race: 'Super Shot (3/3) *'Pursuit: 'Untouchable (5/5) Level 35 Events *'Sprint: 'Petersburg Dam, Kempton *'Circuit: T1 - 'Downtown Challenge, Palmont Cars *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Ford GT Driver Skills *'Race: 'Nerves of Steel (3/3) Level 36 Events *'Sprint: 'Mission Street, Kempton *'Sprint: 'Boundary & Marina, Camden Driver Skills *'Race: 'Extended Nitrous (5/5) Level 37 Events *'Circuit: 'Central Coast, Kempton *'Circuit: 'Campus Interchange, Rosewood Driver Skills *'Race:' Dragster (3/3) Level 38 Events *'Sprint:' Blackwell Bridge, Silverton Cars *Porsche 959 Driver Skills *'Explore: 'Tycoon (5/5) Level 39 Events *'Circuit:' Paradise Hotel, Silverton Driver Skills *'Pursuit:' Ram (5/5) Level 40 Events *'Sprint: 'Heritage & Diamond, Rosewood Cars ''' *BMW M3 GTR E46 *Dodge Viper SRT10 *Audi R8 Darius Edition '''Driver Skills *'Race: 'Need for Speed (3/3) Level 41 Events *'Circuit: 'Country Club, Rosewood Level 42 Events *'Sprint:' Bristol & Bayshore, Camden Cars *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Level 43 Events *'Circuit: 'Rosewood College Level 44 Events *'Sprint:' Waterfront, Camden Level 45 Events *'Sprint: T2 - 'Chinatown Tram, Dowtonwn Palmont Level 46 Events *'Circuit:' Heritage Heights, Rosewood Level 47 Events *'Sprint: T1 - 'Spade Street, Silverton Level 48 Events *'Sprint: 'Garden Boulevard, Downtown Palmont Level 49 Events *'Sprint:' Eagle Drive, Silverton *'Sprint: 'Station & Fisher, Camden Level 50 Events *'Sprint: T1 -' Union & Hollis, Rosewood *'Circuit: T2 '- Gray Point, Rosewood *'Sprint: T3 -' Stadium & Chase, Rosewood Cars *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 See Also *List of Events *Cars Category:Game Information Category:Events Category:Skills